Fluttershy and The Great Color Fairies Rescue
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls ''-'' Fluttershy and The Great Color Fairies Rescue is a upcoming Canadian-American animated musical comedy film. Written by Meghan McCarthy and directed by Jayson Thiessen. Is a spin-off of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic animated television series. Its the first installment in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls film series. its the sequel to 2013 film My Little Pony: Equestria Girls and 2014 film My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rainbow Rocks. This film took place in Canterlot High and Fairies School after the 2013 film My Little Pony: Equestria Girls and the 2014 film My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rainbow Rocks. This film planned for June 20, 2015 release less than two years after the 2013 film My Little Pony: Equestria Girls and less than one year after the 2014 film My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rainbow Rocks My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Friendship Games My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Legend of Everfree. This film is scheduled to be released in June 20, 2015. Plot Edit Like many other fairies from Pixie Hollow, Fluttershy (Andrea Libman) attends fairy camp on the mainland. When she attempts to go find some lost things, Rarity (Tabitha St Germain) asks her if she's going to the human house, which isn't too far from camp. The question makes Fluttershy curious and she eventually sneaks off. Rarity follows behind to watch over her. When Fluttershy reaches the human house, she is amazed by their "horseless carriage". She takes the time to flitter around under the car, while Vidia tries to get her to leave. Eventually they do, but on their way back to camp, Fluttershy and Rarity stumble upon a fairy sized house made by Elizabeth Griffiths (Lauren Mote), a human girl who wishes to meet a real fairy. Fluttershy immediately heads in to investigate, despite Rarity's constant warnings to leave. Tink claims it to be perfectly safe, so Rarity uses her wind to slam the door in an attempt to give Fluttershy a little scare but it unintentionally locks Fluttershy inside. When Haley begins to approach the house, Rarity tries to free Fluttershy but it's no use. Haley discovers Fluttershy inside the house and takes her to her home. She prepares to show her father, Dr. Hoffman (Michael Sheen), but upon witnessing all the butterflies he has pinned in display cases for research, she decides to keep Fluttershy a secret. Meanwhile, Rarity rallies Pinkie Pie (Andrea Libman), Applejack (Ashleigh Ball), Blythe Baxter (Ashleigh Ball), Plum Pudding (Ashleigh Ball), Sunset Shimmer (Rebecca Shoichet), Clank (Jeff Bennett), and Bobble (Rob Paulsen) to rescue Fluttershy. Back at the human house, Haley reveals her fascination of fairies to Fluttershy. Fluttershy is flattered by the child's obsession, and since it's raining outside, Fluttershy decides to teach her nearly everything about fairies. She tells her how light fairies make rainbows, how animal fairies paint butterflies, and much more. They record their information in a new research book given to Haley by her father. During this time, Fluttershy and Haley have grown a great friendship, but after a while, the rain dies down, and Haley is able to return to camp. She gives a sad Haley a hug and makes her way out but before she leaves, she watches Haley attempt to show her father the research. Unfortunately, Dr. Hoffman is too busy fixing the house's leaks, as usual, to pay Haley any mind. Fluttershy returns and decides to fix the leaks so Haley may spend more time with her father. After she does, she makes the choice to release a captive butterfly Dr. Hoffman was planning on showing to a group of scientists, which causes a stern and suspicious Dr. Hoffman to ground Haley. To make up, Tink shows Haley how to fly, and when her father finds footprints on the ceiling, she tells him about Fluttershy. He furiously discards the claims and begins to throw all her fairy drawings, and research book, into the trash. Upon seeing this, Fluttershy loses her temper completely and the mane 10 reveals herself, telling the father off while doing so (though he only hears jingles when she talks). The astonishing sight of a fairy prompts Dr. Hoffman to capture Fluttershy, but Rarity arrives and pushes her out the way. Rarity is then taken by Dr. Hoffman to London for research, but Haley and the fairies are able to convince him to think otherwise, which he does. Rarity is freed, and she and Fluttershy form a friendship. Haley and her father are now closer than ever. Cast Edit The voice actors are largely the same as in the previous films. * Andrea Libman - Fluttershy/Pinkie Pie, a hard working kindess/laughter fairy * Lauren Mote - Elizabeth "Haley" Hoffman, a lonely nine year old girl * Michael Sheen - Dr. Hoffman, a scientist and Haley's father * Tabitha St Germain - Rarity, a fast flying fairy who is generosity of Fluttershy * Ashleigh Ball - Applejack/Blythe Baxter/Plum Pudding/Burdine Maxwell/Kristee/Kaycee, a girls hearted Asian water fairy * Rebecca Shoichet - Sunset Shimmer, a sympathetic African American light fairy * Grey DeLisle - Lana Loud/Lola Loud, a girly Southern muddy/pageant fairy * Catherine Taber - Lori Loud, a tomboyish generosity fairy * Jessica DiCicco - Lucy Loud/Lynn Loud, a Scary/Soccer fairy * Cristina Pucelli - Luan Loud, a large Prankerr fairy with a cream-pie voice * Lara Jill Miller - Lisa Loud, the science dust keeper who is often the voice of reason for Fluttershy * Cara Dillon - Narrator * Faith Prince - Mrs. Perkins, a neighbor of Haley and Dr. Hoffman * Bob Bergen - Additional Voices Music Edit The score to the film was composed by Joel McNeely, who scored the first eight Equestria Girls films. Unlike the previous movies, no official soundtrack has been released. Soundtrack Edit * "Summer's Just Begun" - Cara Dillon (written by Brendan Milburn and Valerie Vigoda of GrooveLily) * "Come Flying With Me" - Cara Dillon (music by Joel McNeely, lyrics by Brendan Milburn and Valerie Vigoda) * "How to Believe" - Bridgit Mendler (written by Adam Iscove) Category:Movies Category:Movie Category:2015 Movies